Spongebob Squarepants The Little Nereid
by Spyrx25
Summary: On a not so normal Bikini Bottom day, our plucky little yellow hero SpongeBob Squarepants will meet a visitor he would never expect to arrive... A beautiful Sea Nymph named Marina.


_**Spongebob Squarepants the Little Nereid**_

The episode opens up to the beautiful surroundings of Bikini Bottom.

French Narrator: "Ah there's nothing like a quiet, peaceful and normal day in Bikini Bottom, as local marine life go about their normal and tranquil routine without any unexpected….

The narrator gets interrupted when a mysterious object with a feminine shape is hurtling towards the area.

French Narrator (surprised): "Oh it appears I've spoken too soon, let's hope it does not hit something important!"

Now the mysterious object kept on hurdling towards Bikini Bottom, luckily for the townsfolk it was just hurdling overhead as resident fish looked on in astonishment. Though as one resident Nat Peterson was looking on, his wife Abigail Marge with great concern decided to elbow her spouse getting Nat's attention as he rubbed where Abigail elbowed him. The object kept on hurtling until it reached a neighborhood where three particular homes that consisted of a Pineapple, Easter Island Head and a Rock stood. At the pineapple outside on the front lawn are Spongebob Squarepants and his best friend Patrick Star, playing another round of Rock, Paper, and Scissors. (Bubbles edition) The duo giggled as they each blew a bubble with Spongebob blowing a rock while Patrick did paper as the paper covered a, rock.

Spongebob: "Well looks like paper beats rock Patrick, that's a good one. (laughs) are you ready for another round?"

Patrick: "Just a minute buddy."

Patrick placed his bubble wand into his mouth, and then dipped it into the bubble fluid as he and Patrick prepared for another round.

Spongebob: "Okay…one…two…three!"

As they each blew a bubble, they both ended up choosing paper almost just like in the episode Franken doodle.

Spongebob (confused): "Uh...Patrick I still don't understand, how come you always choose paper?"

While Spongebob tried to question his Sea Star friend's logic in the game, the two paper bubbles floated above them right until out of nowhere the object from before slam through and popped the bubbles just before crashing into and area in front of Spongebob and Patrick. At first the two ran around and panicked, though Patrick stopped for a minute before he notices the crater and reverted back to his hysterical antics with Spongebob until they hid behind the Pineapple.

Patrick (wondering with concern): "What is that thing Spongebob?"

Spongebob (whispering): "I don't know buddy."

As the dust cleared, the object reveals itself to be a beautiful young turquoise colored sea nymph with a slender physique, Strawberry Blonde hair and green highlights. She had fins protruding from her lower arms and legs, and wore glasses over her eyes, a lovely light green dress with dark green leggings and flat styled shoes. Spongebob and Patrick remained nervous, yet at the same time they were curious about this new arrival to their underwater world.

Patrick (wondering): "Spongebob do you think it's a mermaid?"

Spongebob: "Probably Patrick, but I'm not really sure."

Patrick: "You should touch it just to be sure."

Upon Patrick's advice, Spongebob placed his finger upon the unconscious nymph's forehead. It is revealed that Spongebob extend his arm to do so.

Spongebob: "It is a mermaid Patrick."

The little sea Sponge walked up to the Sea Nymph with Patrick in tow.

Spongebob: "I wonder where she comes from."

Patrick: "Well I don't know buddy, but you have to admit…she does look kind of pretty!"

The sea star began to blush while she chuckled a bit.

Spongebob: "You might have a point Patrick, but still I wish to know where she came from."

Just as Spongebob said it, Patrick went up to the Nymph and shouted in front of her face.

Patrick (shouting): "HEY LADY, SPONGEBOB WANTS TO KNOW WHERE YOU COME FROM!

Spongebob (chiding Patrick): "Patrick! You shouldn't disturb her, for all we know she could be tired from…"

Just before Spongebob finished his sentenced, the Sea Nymph started to stir from her semi-coma as she groaned a bit right before opening her large, beautiful almond shaped Sea Blue eyes.

Sea Nymph (stirring): "What…where am I?"

The Nymph looked around as she noticed Spongebob and Patrick looking at her.

Spongebob: "Hi there…sorry we woke you Madame."

Patrick: "Hi mermaid!"

Sea Nymph (confused): "What…where?"

She looked around for the alleged mermaid Patrick spoke of, but then she realized that they might be referring to her.

Sea Nymph (realization): "Oh you mean me, well I'm a Sea Nymph actually."

Spongebob/ Patrick: "Oh…"

Sea Nymph: "You two don't understand do you?"

Spongebob and Patrick responded with Spongebob nodding his head while Patrick shook his head instead.

Sea Nymph (sigh): "Okay, well a sea nymph is kind of like a mermaid but we have legs instead of tail fins."

Spongebob (realization): "Oh….I see now."

Patrick: "I don't."

Sea Nymph (giggled): "Anyway my name is Marina, what you two are called?"

Spongebob: "Oh that's easy I'm….

Voice (interrupting): "SPONGEBOB…PATRICK!"

Marina jumped in surprised from the voice.

Marina (surprised): My goodness, that doesn't sound like a nice sea creature."

Spongebob (reassuring): "Oh don't worry Marina, that's just our neighbor and friend Squidward."

The door to the Easter Island head opened up to Squidward Tentacles, in his usually annoyed mood over his neighbors' antics. As he looked over towards the trio, Marina jumped in shock and hid behind Spongebob and Patrick as Squidward walked up to the two.

Squidward (sighs): "What in the Halibut are you two Barnacle heads doing?"

Spongebob: "Oh hey Squidward, you will not believe what we discover today."

Squidward: "Well whatever it is, I'm pretty sure I do not care. Now will you two please keep it down? I'm trying to listen to an Opera contest, if I guess all the songs right….it could be my chance to win a vacation to the Grand ole' Scampi at the Mediterranean sea and I could really use the peace and quiet.

Spongebob: "Oki Doki Squiddy old pal!"

Squidward simply shakes his head over what the sea sponge said before returning to his house, and once Squidward's gone Marina finally popped out.

Marina (to Spongebob): "Is it safe?"

Spongebob: "Oh don't worry Marina, though I don't understand why you're scared of Squidward after all… he's actually a good friend once you get to know him.'

Marina: "Well if you say so Spongebob, though I am sorry for that little antic…I was afraid he was the Kraken."

Patrick (confused): "The Crack in?"

Spongebob: "No Patrick she said Kraken, though what is a kraken?"

Marina: "only one of the meanest, nastiest and most creepy looking sea monsters to ever swim in the briny deep. Trust me if I say that you do not want to cross his path!"

In a flash back it was revealed that Marina herself was being chased by the kraken until she was trapped in a corner of coral as she heard the kraken's roar when he brought his arms and tentacles show themselves while the rest of the body remained in the shadows.

Kraken (voice): "There you are pretty!"

Marina: (Frighten): "Look I don't know what you want, so please leave me alone?!"

Kraken (voice): "Sorry my dear but sea nymphs like you are very rare, and you will make a fine addition to the rest of my collection!"

The kraken let out a maniacal laugh why Marina looked on in horror, only for the flashback to be interrupted by some snoring as Spongebob and Marina noticed Patrick sleeping…obviously bored by the tale Marina was telling. Spongebob snapped his fingers in front of the sea star until Patrick began to stir.

Patrick (yawns): "Oh hey Spongebob, what did I miss?"

Spongebob: "Marina was telling us about her experience with the kraken."

Patrick: "Oh…..what's a kraken again?"

Marina (sighs): "It's alright Patrick, its best that you probably don't know….the sea monster chased me away from my home, my family….i don't even know if I'll ever see them again!"

Just as she finished, Marina started to cry over missing her home. Spongebob seeing how distressed she was went over to comfort the sea nymph, patting her on the back in reassurance.

Spongebob (reassurance): "It's okay Marina you don't need to worry, We may not know where you live or how we can get you back but if you like…you could stay at my pineapple with me until then."

Marina stopped sobbing as she looked up to Spongebob with his reassurance smile, she smiled back upon seeing that she had made s friend that cared about her well being.

Marina: "Thank you Spongebob, your kindness is well appreciated."

Patrick (added): "And if Spongebob's place doesn't work, you can stay at my house!"

Spongebob: "Patrick I'm not sure Marina can stay under your rock, because you rarely ever clean it."  
Patrick (realization): "You're right, if a mermaid ever stayed at my place…."

The scene goes back to show Patrick's rock emitting what looks like a rancid smell, indicating what a pigsty it actually is.

Patrick: "This would be kind of awkward….oh well."

Sometime later in the evening Spongebob opened his door, while Marina looked on in astonishment from the outside.

Spongebob: "Well here we are, Squarepants manner….feel free to sit your poop deck wherever.

Spongebob let out his well-known laughter while Marina simply giggled at the joke, apparently finding the sponge's joke somewhat humorous.

Marina: "Why Mr. Squarepants I never knew you haa such a sense of humor."

Spongebob: "Don't mention it Milady, now what should we get you?"

Marina: "Well if it's not any trouble, a glass of water would be nice."

Spongebob: "Good choice Marina, we got plenty of that here."

As if on cue, some bubbles showed up for the pun while Spongebob got his guess a glass of water. However as Spongebob came back with the glass, he came to an unexpected scene as Marina the sea nymph was eating from what looked like a snail's feeding bowl.

Spongebob (confused): "Uh Marina?"

Marina: "Oh my apologies Spongebob, but these Hors d'oeuvres you left out are scrumptious…though I wonder why you've…"

Voice: "Meow."

Marian turned her head around to see Spongebob's pet snail Gary looking on as the Sea Nymph was feasting on her snail food, when she realized this Marina placed the snail food down while blushing in embarrassment. Afterwards at night, Spongebob was helping Marina settle in what was usually his bed while he stripped down to his krabby Patty Boxer shorts and put on his blue pajamas.

Spongebob: "Well I hope you're fully settled in."

Marina: "Thank you Spongebob, though I'm still sorry for eating your snail's supper."

Spongebob (reassurance: "Oh it's quite alright Marina, we got plenty more where that came from, besides I'm sure Gary didn't mind sharing with a house guest."

As Spongebob finished his sentence, he and Marina saw that they were holding one another's hands before letting go and blushing a bit as if something was beginning to spark between the two.

Spongebob: "Well uh, good night Marina the Sea Nymph."

Marina: "Same to you Spongebob Squarepants."

As Marina settled in to sleep, Spongebob settle himself on the ground with a blanket next to his snail Gary.

Spongebob: "Good night Gary."

Gary (with deadpan expression): "Meow."

Meanwhile somewhere near downtown Bikini Bottom, a large and fearsome looking shadow appeared. It took on the silhouette of some kind of cephalopod right before giving off a maniacal laugh, it has become clear that the kraken has arrived to Bikini Bottom.

French Narrator: "Later in the morning."

Inside Spongebob's bedroom, his foghorn alarm clock goes off prompting him to turn it off.

Spongebob (yawns): "Good morning pineapple, good morning Gary and good morning Marina."

As he looked at the mattress, he noticed that Marina wasn't in it.

Spongebob (wondering): "Marina?"

As Spongebob got dressed, he walked down the steps looking for his sea nymph guest.

Spongebob: "Oh Marina, where are…."

All of a sudden Spongebob tripped on a book left there for some reason, and in a comical mishap he started to rolled down the steps and squeaking sounds could be heard from Spongebob until finally he landed on a seat next to his dining table. Here he noticed Marina was busy reading through a book, after she finished it the sea nymph closed it to take notice of Spongebob sitting on the other side.

Marina (smiled): "Oh good morning Spongebob, sorry if I dropped a book or two."

Spongebob: "You must really love to read don't you?"

Marina: "Well I was considered a Bibliophile."

Spongebob (confused): "A Bibby-lo-pile?"

Marina: "You know a bookworm."

Spongebob (realization): "Oh….well I better get ready for work would you like some breakfast before i…."

Marina (revealing a good spread of breakfast food on the counter): "Already made some earlier, just my way of paying you back for letting me spend the night.

Spongebob looked upon the delicious assortment of foods with hunger, so he rushed over to dig in while Marina went over to read another book. Afterwards Spongebob opened the door, excited to start the day when he noticed the sea nymph walking up to him.

Marina (wondering): "Spongebob, would it be any trouble if I could join you? I would love to explore your town and then hopefully find a way home if it's not too much."

Spongebob: "Well I don't see why not, but you better keep up because…. I'M READY! I'm ready, I'm ready….

Spongebob went on chanting his catchphrase while Marina looked on in humor before following her little square friend; eventually she caught up to Spongebob as he walked through town as Larry the lobster greeted him.

Larry: "Hey Spongebob how are things hanging?"

Spongebob: "Not bad Larry, anyway I would like you to meet my new friend Marina."

Marina: "Please to meet you Larry."

Larry (surprised): "Why Spongebob, you never told me you have a new girlfriend?!"

Spongebob: "Oh well she's not my girlfriend."

Marina (confused): "You're saying we're not friends?"

Spongebob (chuckles nervously): "Why of course we're friends Marina, I was just telling Larry…."

Marina (confused): "So you're saying I'm a not girl?"

Spongebob: "Uh well course you're a girl…I think that is. (chuckles nervously)

Marina: 'Well if I am not your girlfriend then that am I to you?"

Spongebob: "Well I guess since you're a friend that is a girl then…. I guess that makes you my friend girl."

Marina: "Oh."

Larry: "Oh well I see that you two have some discussing to do, so I guess I'll let you two go."

Spongebob: "Uh thanks Larry, come on Marina we should get going."

Spongebob and Marina went back to walking while Larry the lobster gave them at least one more comment."

Larry: "Good luck on the new girlfriend dude!"

An hour later at the Krusty Krab, Spongebob's boss/ fatherly figure Mr. Krabs was busy writing something on a sign.

Mr. Krabs: "There we go. All ready for business."

The sign is revealed to be refills costing $2.99, Mr. Krabs being the greedy cheapskate he was will trying almost anything to make a quick buck.

Mr. Krabs: "What do you think Squidward?"

Squidward (listening to radio): "whatever it is Mr. Krabs I don't really care, on my way to winning a trip to the Grand Ole' Scampi!"

Mr. Krabs (sigh): "Oh well I'm sure Spongebob will appreciate it, speaking of which where is he anyway?"

Just as the crab asked himself the question, Spongebob walked in while opening the door for Marina.

Spongebob: "Here we are Marina, welcome to the Krusty Krab. Only the finest eating establishment in Bikini Bottom!"

Marina (astonished): "Reminds me of those lobster traps I've read about, what exactly do they serve?

Spongebob: "Why only the one sandwich that put Bikini Bottom on the map, the krabby patty."

Marina (shocked): "You mean you serve crab meat here?!"

A pair of customers overheard, in response they spat pieces of their sandwiches out. Mr. Krabs took noticed, and became quite upset over someone he assumed is messing with his business. So he walked up to the pair in an agitated state.

Mr. Krabs: "SPONGEBOB! Who is this lass messing with me business?!"

Spongebob: "Sorry Mr. Krabs, Marina's new around here and obviously doesn't know what a krabby patty is sir."

Mr. Krabs: "Well whoever she is, you better make sure she doesn't give our customers false information and while you're at it could you please get into the kitchen?! Time is money after all."

Spongebob: "Aye, aye sir. (To Marina) You should probably come to kitchen with me Marina; there you'll see what a krabby patty really is."

Marina: "Well it's understandable Spongebob, so I'm come along."

As the two walked into the kitchen, Mr. Krabs gave out a somewhat annoyed sigh before heading back to his office. Inside the kitchen Spongebob prepared the krabby patties on the grill, while Marina sat upon a barrel to observe. Spongebob started humming a tune while flipping every patty and then after preparing the patties per order, Spongebob prepared one special one for Marina to sample.

Spongebob: "here you go, only one of the Krusty Krabs' finest dish for one of my newest friends."

However as Spongebob placed the patty next to Marina, the sea nymph back away a bit from her burger.

Spongebob (confused): "What's the matter, trying to keep an eye on your figure?"

Marina: "It's not that Spongebob, it's just that I'm a vegetarian."

Spongebob (shocked): "WHAT….a vegetarian?! Oh I'm terribly sorry, guess I'm so used to serving patties to customers I didn't think about those with exotic pallets."

Marina (reassuring): "Oh it's quite alright Spongebob, guess I can eat somewhere…."

Spongebob (interrupt): "No, no, no…I insist on making a krabby patty for all sorts, even those with an exotic taste."

Outside in the dining area, a fish wearing tribal clothing proved as a good demonstration while feasted on his patty in the same manner as a dog would.

Spongebob: "Okay all we need is to make a sandwich that looks like a veggie burger, yet taste like a krabby patty…what do you think of that?"

Marina (intrigued): "Why Spongebob, that sounds wonderful…though I would be more thrilled if not for something poking me."

Spongebob (confused): "Huh?"

Spongebob soon noticed his spatula, and upon impulse hid it behind his back while smiling nervously as a large blush appears on his face.

Spongebob: "Well I'll get started during my break; you should probably wait outside if you like."

Marina: "Are you sure you don't need help Spongebob, it would make the time go faster."

Spongebob: "Well if you insist, we could use some help waiting tables around here."

Spongebob pulled out an apron for Marina; she accepted it as she went out to help taking orders from tables. As she did walk out, many wolf whistles could be heard from the single customers in the restaurant.

Customer #1: "Hey looks like they brought in a new waitress."

Customer #2: "Yeah and she appears to be quite a stunner!" (Wolf whistle)

While Marina felt a little uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting, she decided to pay no mind and proceeded to wait a table which happens to be where Patrick is currently sitting.

Patrick: "Hey Mermaid, I didn't know you worked here."

Marina: "I am for now Patrick would you like something while you're here?"

Patrick: "Sure thing, I'll have the…Uhh... I'll have an uhh... uhh... uhh... ah... (Patrick instantly fell asleep, prompting Marina to snap her fingers to wake him) Huh? What's up?"

Marina: How about I get you one of those krabby patties, if it's alright that is?"

Patrick (enthusiastic): "Alright, bring on the grub!"

Marina (writing the order down): "Excellent, I'll get your order."

As Marina walked up to place the order, she noticed Squidward listening to opera music on his radio. While the sea nymph was a bit nervous at first, she quickly remembered that he wasn't the kraken and proceeded to place Patrick's order.

Marina (to Spongebob): "One krabby patty for a Patrick Star."

Spongebob: "I'm already on it….first bun, then patty, followed by ketchup, mustard, pickles, onion, lettuce, cheese, tomato and bun in that order….UP!"

Marina grabbed the patty and walked it up to Patrick's table, as Patrick proceeded to consume his patty Marina returned to the kitchen while Spongebob kept on flipping patties. But as he took noticed of Marina, he realizes that the sea nymph was having bit of difficulty for some reason.

Spongebob: "Is something the matter?"

Marina: "Oh it's nothing big; I guess I'm not too comfortable with so many people giving me so much attention."

Spongebob (reassurance): Oh there's no need to be shy Marina, you'll get used to it eventually."

Marina: "You sure?"

Spongebob: "I'm positive, say how about for now you can help me out in the kitchen instead…if you want that is?"

Marina smiled at this idea, a few moments later we see Spongebob and Marina working together. First the two spilt the jobs of making the patties with Spongebob flipping them, while Marina places each one on an individual bun. Next they both place a condiment on the patties with Spongebob squirted ketchup while Marina did mustard, but then Spongebob accidentally squirted ketchup on Marina. While Spongebob did chuckled nervously, Marina giggled back as she squirted Spongebob with the mustard prompting the two to laugh together. Finally Spongebob and Marina washed the dishes together, they seem to be doing well until…they noticed as they lifted their arms out of the water, they saw that they were holding one of another's hands once more. This prompted them to put their arms behind their backs and laugh at one another and while they've blushed, the two began to look at one another's eyes as if a new spark was lighting between the two of them. However it was interrupted as Squidward opened the door holding a bag of trash.

Squidward: "Spongebob, trash needs to…."

Squidward stopped as he noticed Spongebob and Marina, whistling awkwardly while Squidward simply placed the trash down before returning to listening to opera music to win the contest.

Squidward: "Well that was the weirdest thing I've ever saw…no wait it's just another day of Spongebob just being Spongebob, and again I'm talking to myself…again. Oh well back to winning the opera contest."

Back to Spongebob and Marina, they shook off the awkward scene as Spongebob picked up the trash bag.

Spongebob: "Well I better take this trash bag."

As Spongebob prepared to take out the trash, Marina placed her hands on the other side of the bag.

Marina: "Allow me to do that, you go back to handling the grill."

Spongebob: "Why thank you Marina."

Marina simply nodded in response before walking out with the trash, while Spongebob continue to blush unaware that his grill just caught on fire.

Spongebob (sniffing): "Hey what smells like burnt… (Realization and panic) KRABBY PATTIES!"

Spongebob rushes to save his patties while Marina walked outside, humming a lovely tune while preparing to open the garbage can. But as she opened the lid up, a ginormous tentacle rose from it. Marina quickly knew who it was, and did the one thing she would do in a situation like this.

Marina (screaming): "The kraken has found me!"

Now this has caught Spongebob's attention just as he finished using the fire extinguisher on his grill, realizing that Marina might be in danger.

Spongebob (concerned): "Oh no. not to worry Marina, I'm coming!"

Spongebob rushes outside the restaurant and as he made it to the dumpster, he notice to his surprise the arms and tentacles of the kraken attempting to snag Marina in them though the sea nymph managed to dodge each one.

Kraken (groans): "Hold still will you my pretty, the sooner I catch you the sooner this will all be over.

Marina (noticing Spongebob): "Spongebob, you have to save yourself. I'm the one the kraken wants!"

Spongebob: "Sorry Marina, but leaving a friend in need is just something I will not do!"

Spongebob rushes between the Kraken and Marina.

Kraken (confused): "Huh?"

(Spongebob threatening the sea monster): "now listen here you overgrown calamari, if you want this Nymph…you'll have to get through me!"

Kraken: "Uh…okay."

The sea monster simply flips Spongebob aside, causing the sea sponge to roll back into the kitchen. Marina and the kraken looked where Spongebob rolled with the sea nymph showing concern for Spongebob's wellbeing.

Kraken: "Now where were we…oh yeah, you're mine now little lady!"

Marina screamed with fear before heading to the kitchen, with the Kraken's arms close behind. There the arms searched around for Marina.

Kraken (calling from outside): "Oh my little Nereid, where are you?"

The sea monster's arms continued looking for his quarry, not knowing that Marina is hiding behind the desk with stacks of krabby patties. There she waited in hopes that the kraken will lose interest and swim away, but when she noticed Spongebob still dizzy from his little tussle.

Marina (worried): "SPONGEBOB!" (Covering her mouth)

Kraken: "Huh, so that's where you are."

The kraken prepared to go for the Nymph, while Marina tried to comfort Spongebob in hopes of snapping him out of his stupor. But then as luck would have it, one of the krabby fell into one of the Kraken's tentacles causing the sea monster to stop.

Kraken: "Huh what's this?"

The kraken pulled the patty out of the building and prepared to eat it, and as he did…

Kraken (astonished): "WHOA! Now that was good!"

Spongebob (regaining consciousness): "Huh?"

Marina (hugging Spongebob): "Oh Spongebob I'm glad you're okay!"

Spongebob (patting Marina on the back): "Well I'm glad you're fine too…but what's going on?"

Kraken: "hey this sandwich is great, say what is it?"

Spongebob (chuckles): "Oh, that my good mollusk is a krabby patty. One of the finest things Bikini Bottom has to offer."

Kraken (astonished): "Oh really? Would you mind if I had some more?"

Spongebob: "Well sure, though could you promise not to chase around innocent sea nymphs if I make you more krabby patties?"

Kraken: "Boy, I'll stop sinking ships if I could get more of those krabby patties…deal?"

Spongebob (shaking one of the kraken's tentacles): "Deal."

French narrator: "A few krabby patties later."

The kraken had filled an entire treasure chest with krabby patties for the road and placing the treasure that was in it next to Spongebob and Marina.

Kraken: "Here's for all your trouble, and thank you again."

Spongebob (waving goodbye): "Most certainly, and I hope you come back real soon!"

Kraken: "I sure will."

The kraken departed with his chest of krabby patties, leaving Marina and Spongebob relieved.

Spongebob (sighs): "Boy that must've been the busiest work hour yet and I'm also glad the kraken won't be chasing you anymore. Now you can go home now!"

Marina: "Uh actually Spongebob there is something I would like to tell you."

Spongebob (wondering): "What's that?"

Marina: "I've called my family, told them I decided to move here in Bikini Bottom."

Spongebob (surprised): "Really, how come Marina?"

All of a sudden Marina lifted Spongebob up, shocking the sponge.

Marina: "Because Spongebob….I want to be with you!"

The Sea Nymph ends up kissing Spongebob which was surprising, but he accepted it anyway. The two continued to kiss while Squidward was jumping with excitement.

Squidward (excited): "Hurray I won, I won, I won. At last I've finally won a trip to the Grand ole' Scampi… (Facing turning from excited to disappointed) Pizzeria at the Jersey shores?!"

The poor octopus looked on bewildered at what he actually won, just as Patrick walked over after overhearing the word Pizzeria.

Patrick (thrilled): "Pizza? Can I go with you Squidward please?"

Squidward (eye twitching): "Actually you can have my prize Patrick, because I don't want it anymore."

Patrick (excited): "Yippee…thank you Squidward. I better go pack!"

Patrick happily ran home to prepare for his trip to the Pizzeria at the Jersey shores, while Squidward repeatedly bang his head over the cash register. Spongebob and Marina continued to kiss when Mr. Krabs walked in, wonder what is going on.

Mr. Krabs (wondering): "Say Spongebob why aren't you flipping those…. (Noticing the pile of treasure in excitement) MONEY!"

The greedy crab cheerfully dived into the treasure while Spongebob and Marina looked on, but they simply giggled at his antics as the episode draws to a close.

Cast

Tom Kenny as Spongebob, French narrator, various voices

Tara Strong as Marina

Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick

Rodger Bumpass as Squidward

Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs, Kraken

Mr. Lawrence as Larry the Lobster, Various voices

Dee Bradley Baker as various voices

Jill Talley as various voices


End file.
